edfandomcom-20200215-history
Hand Me Down Ed
"Hand Me Down Ed" is the 20th episode of Season 4 and the 97th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, strange things begin to happen when a mysterious old boomerang flies into the Cul-de-Sac, reversing the personalities of the kids' and the Eds. Plot It's a bright sunny day in the Cul-de-Sac and Jimmy is trying to find his centre by meditating. Unfortunately he doesn't get to keep his concentration for long though as Kevin's basketball rudely shatters his karma as well as taking away both Dolly and half of Mr. Yum Yum. Life is tough for Jimmy but there's not much he can do about it, or at least not until he finds an innocent looking boomerang whose touch instantly transforms him into a seething mass of mad muscle bent on Kevin's destruction. Having caused suitable strife, the boomerang soon slips away from Jimmy (which he reverts back to normal, causing him to run in fear of a furious Kevin) and the next victim on its agenda is Sarah. Currently she has just one thing on her mind - namely maiming Ed, but the moment she touches the boomerang she transforms into the perfect little sister, sweet, loving and oh-so cuddly. Ed is delighted, his friends are disturbed, although not as disturbed as Ed is going to be when the boomerang's effects wear off. Trying to set up a scam on Rolf's doorstep the Eds soon find that he's been next in the line of fire when he comes to the door unable to stop singing (Incidentally, Rolf seems like the only one who is aware of the changes but he simply can't stop himself singing), which is where they come into contact with it. Edd of course knows all about boomerangs and how in the country they originate from they are believed to have supernatural power. Ed finds it fascinating, Edd thinks its a quirky fabrication and yes, Eddy's just not listening although very soon all three are paying close attention as one by one the mysterious boomerang changes each of them into something far from natural. Ed out of nowhere finds his intelligence and whilst Eddy is again not listening, Double D can barely contain his excitement as the big guy spouts scientific theories left, right and center before the boomerang moves on to Eddy himself and turns Mr. Selfish into Mr. Mommy. Double D just can't explain his friend's behavior while Ed can't wait to babysit and seconds later its all change again as Edd himself is transformed from a fidgety neurotic to a so-laid-back-he's-horizontal chilled out dude who just loves to be his natural self. By now the Eds have realized there's something strange about that boomerang but try as they might they just can't seem to get rid of it, as just like Mother's brussels sprouts, it just keeps coming back. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': 'intellectual mode' "What an inane, inchoate and in inefficacious journey this has been." Eddy: 'mommy mode' "Casey Jr's all alone! Mommy's here sweetie, don't cry!" Edd: 'laid back mode' "I'm getting the need to feel the breeze between my knees…" off his underpants "That's the ticket!" Eddy: "Not in front of the baby please! Casey, you cover your eyes!" Ed: "Distasteful dullard!" ---- *'Rolf': then angered by the boomerang sticking out of his underpants "Hello?" around "Who threw this whatchmadoohickey at Rolf's posterior?!" personality gets reversed and he starts singing in gibberish; stops himself, then starts singing again ---- *'Ed': 'intellectual mode' and hunched over typewriter "Chasing Phantoms, a Dissertation on Unifying Field Theory and its Effects on Leptons and Quasars. By Edwin." D blankly stares at Ed being smart; Double D heads over to Eddy Edd: "Eddy, come quick, you're not gonna believe this!" Eddy: "What the heck are you doing over there?! The scam's over here!" ---- *'Eddy': Rolf's doorbell "Double D, act natural, Ed, shut up, and I'll do all the talking." Edd: the toothpaste for the scam "Misrepresenting toothpaste as a character enhancing ointment is far beyond my scope of vocabulary, Eddy." Ed: "And I haven't a clue what's going on here, Eddy!" Eddy: "I said 'shut it', stupid!" throat and waits for a moment; no response and rings the doorbell again until Rolf comes out singing in front of the Eds; Eddy gets annoyed and pushes Rolf back inside and the boomerang drops on the ground "Sheesh. Since when did Rolf turn into one of those stuffed shirt, blowhard singer types? The guy gave me a headache. Next house!" D opens the door and finds Rolf sitting against a wall Rolf: "Thank you." Edd: the door and finds the boomerang on the doorstep "Odd. Isn't that the boomerang Sarah had earlier today?" bumps into Double D's head and questions it Ed: "Boomerjigger?" Edd: from the bump "Ow. Certainly you've heard of a boomerang, Ed. Its magnificient aerodynamic properties allow it to rotate it into the air and return back to where it was thrown. It's primarily used by Native Americans who seem to possess supernatural powers, amusing don't you think?" Ed: up the boomerang "Supernatural?" changes off-screen with the boomerang ---- *'Edd': "What's happening to us?!" Ed: "Inky-dinky parlez-vous!" Eddy: "Where'd the scam go?" Ed: "Here it comes now, Eddy." towards the flying boomerang he threw and gets caught on the neck and propels towards Double D Edd: "I'm so confused!" hit by the boomerang with Ed on it and gets caught and propels toward Eddy Eddy: "Who did this to my hair?!" hit with Ed and Double D on it and propels toward the tree branch Trivia/Goofs *The kids' reverse personality while possessing the boomerang: **Jimmy: a very aggressive muscle man (Just like in the episode "Look Into My Eds"). **Sarah: a strangely nice and loving, yet creepy, girl. **Rolf: a very loud and arrogant opera singer (Rolf is the only one who remembers the boomerang's effects). **Ed: an extremely intelligent author (that also uses quite difficult vocabulary similar to Double D). **Edd: a cool laid-back person who apparently does not like to wear clothes (or underwear). **Eddy: a mother-like figure (that talks in a womanly voice and at one point dresses up like one). *For some reason, Rolf is the only one who remembers the boomerang's effects and even tries physically to stop himself from singing, also saying "Thank you" when Double D opens the door and looks at normal Rolf. This may be show that his culture is more inclined to believe in mystical objects like this magic boomerang. *All the kids seemed to become the exact opposite of what they act like while possessing the supernatural boomerang. *Kevin, The Kanker Sisters, Nazz and Jonny are the only ones in the episode that didn't possess or feel the boomerang's effects. In addition Kevin was the only shown to not feel the boomerang's effects since Nazz, Jonny, and the Kanker Sisters were all absent from the show. *This is the fourth episode where Kevin's head was exposed. It was exposed previously in Boys Will be Eds, The Day the Ed stood still, and lastly in One of those Eds. *If you look very close at the ending, you can see Edd's buttocks and this marks the first appearence of Double D's butt, plus another time seeing one of the Eds naked, but it's very difficult to see it. *This is the second time Jimmy is a big and strong muscle man. The first time was "Look Into My Eds." *When Ed is using the typewriter, he claims that his full name is "Edwin", but in most other episodes when his full name is mentioned by Double D, it's "Edward". *When Jimmy is seen with the yoga class, Mr. Yum-Yum is acknowledged as the purple bear instead of the rabbit, which is yellow instead of its regular purple. *Casey Jr. has his first and only appearance in this episode. *Coincidentally or in reference, Casey Junior is the name of the circus train in the Disney film, Dumbo. *One of the frowning faces in the title card is wearing a black, sock-like ski cap similar to Edd's. *The Kanker Sisters, Nazz and Jonny did not appear in this episode. *Most of the time when Ed has the boomerang, he wears those reading glasses on. When Eddy took the boomerang from him and gets his personality reversed, Ed was not shown taking off the glasses, along near the end of the episode before he threw it. *After Jimmy throws the mailbox on Kevin, He shouts out "I am Jimmy, Hear me roar!" It's likely a reference to Helen Reddy's song 'I Am Woman'. *Oddly, when Mr. Yum Yum is ripped in half by the mailbox, when the mailbox is lifted up, you can't see the destroyed half of him. *When Rolf opened his front door it opens outwards, but when Edd opened the door it opened inwards. *When Jimmy touched by the boomerang, it took a few seconds for it to affect him, but everyone else who was affected by the said boomerang was affected instanteously when they touched it. Gallery The Effects of the Boomerang I'm jimmy,hear me roar.jpg| Jimmy Stereotypical "Tough-Guy" Quite.jpg| Sarah Adorable Sibling Rolf's mouth.jpg| Rolf Opera Singer Smart.jpg| Ed Brainiac Ed Mother eddy.jpg| Eddy Motherly Eddy Hott.jpg| Edd Laid-Back Edd Other Pictures Image:The_eds_are_stuck.jpg|''What an inane, inchoate, and inefficacious journey this has been.'' Image:Eddy's_scham_in_diapers.jpg|"Casey Junior had an accident!" Image:Edd_without_his_pants.jpg|"WHO ARE YOU?!" File:Um.jpg|Um... Image:Casey_junior.jpg|Casey junior is so cute! Image:Eddy-2.jpg|"THE SCAM IS OVER HERE!" Image:Edd's_eyes.jpg|OH MY… Image:The_eds.jpg|The Eds hearing Rolf's singing Image:Victor.jpg|Rolf uses Victor like a shed tool! Image:Used_it.jpg|"Used it!" Video hKZvfN0pm90 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4